121515-That Was Fast
angryGardener AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:19 -- AG: Hello TA: who.... the actual fuck are you?..... AG: I'm Mike Simons AG: Knight of Breath AG: Leader of Freedom AG: Whatever TA: are.... you one of those squishy humans lorrea told me about?..... AG: Yep TA: great..... TA: now the.... aliens are talking to me.......... TA: just what i needed...... AG: Well, uh... AG: Welcome to the game, I guess TA: whatever..... AG: Well, um... AG: This is awkward TA: how.... is this awkward..... AG: I don't know...it just kinda is... AG: I'm sorry TA: what..... AG: I shouldn't have tried to talk to you TA: how did you even.... get my handle..... AG: Eribus... AG: He talked about you... TA: well he's my matesprit......... TA: i would think.... he would...... AG: I thought you'd be pretty cool, so I decided to try and talk to you TA: i'm the best there is..... AG: Well, uh... AG: ...I guess I'm just too weird... TA: i....'m a murdering highblood..... TA: welcome to.... the fucking.... club......... AG: You don't seem that bad TA: just wait..... TA: it'll hit you eventually..... TA: just like with heliux..... AG: Who's Heliux? TA: the yellowblooded troll on the.... same team with myself and.... eribus......... AG: Oh... TA: and aaisha i guess..... TA: but she....'s next to useless..... AG: She's...alright TA: she made a.... mistake.... and.... then cried.... about it..... TA: how.... is that "alright"..... AG: It's called, "having emotions" TA: it's called "not having your shit together"..... AG: What did she do? TA: i don't really know.... other than something to do with.... her matesprit and her attempt to bring him to heliux's planet failing..... TA: and something about horrorterrors.... i.... think..... TA: let me tell you i.... don't like doing the emergency.... moirallegience thing..... AG: Neither do I AG: But my friends tell me I'm pretty good at it TA: i don't like.... the moirallegience thing..... TA: let me rephrase that..... TA: i got her.... to shut up by.... being.... rough and.... rude......... TA: not exactly the thing you want.... to be if.... you're supposed to be moirailing things out..... AG: I understand AG: You seem to have... AG: actually nevermind TA: spit it out......... TA: i don't like lies..... TA: or dodging.... away from things..... TA: eribus should have told.... you that..... AG: You seem to be upset about something TA: i was just talking to my hatecrush..... TA: i'm.... always upset when talking to him..... TA: do humans not have hatecrushes?..... AG: No TA: how.... do you sort out.... your emotions and romances then?..... AG: Through love TA: what is.... love?..... AG: Red AG: Feelings TA: oh..... TA: and.... that's it?..... AG: No... AG: There's also friendship TA: explain..... AG: Like, two people that are almost in love AG: But aren't really in love TA: so......... TA: moirails....?..... AG: Yeah AG: We try not to focus on negative emotions TA: so.... you have no outlet for your blackrom?..... AG: We have enemies, but they don't have sex TA: why not......... AG: Because sex is for love AG: most of the time TA: if you say so..... TA: cultural differences i guess..... AG: Y'know, I-...I don't really mind your tough attitude TA: well good for you......... AG: This is r-really fucking awkward TA: you're making it awkard..... TA: awkward....*..... TA: spit it out.... already mike..... TA: i'm.... losing my patience here..... AG: Spit what out? TA: why you think this conversation.... is awkward?..... TA: other than yet ANOTHER person interrupting a nice moment, i don't see.... anything awkward..... AG: I don't know why... AG: It's my fault, I'm sorry... TA: then.... spit it.... out already..... TA: this is.... getting more annoying than serios messaging me..... AG: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to talk to you...I can go if you want me to... TA: i want to.... know what makes you think this is awkward......... TA: what did you.... say to him.......... AG: I just told him something... TA: like what..... TA: he.... looks upset..... AG: Nothing too important AG: He's probably just thinking about everything that's going on right now TA: spit it out..... TA: he just asked me if.... i was his matesprit..... TA: what did you do!..... AG: I... TA: be..... TA: very.... careful......... TA: with.... your next.... words..... AG: All love is good for is getting people killed... TA: explain yourself..... AG: I told him that you were gonna get him killed TA: you did WHAT..... AG: Don't fucking say ANYTHING, I know I fucked up! I always do! That's something I'm good at! Fucking up! TA: how you could you tell my MATESPRIT that i would.... get him KILLED?!..... TA: i mean.... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK..... AG: It's personal TA: oh no it's not!..... TA: you.... explain.... yourself right now..... AG: No... TA: you will.... explain yourself or so.... help me gods i will wring the life from your scrawny human neck when i see you..... AG: NO, I DON'T NEED TO...MY PAST DOESN'T MATTER, NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE AG: WE'RE ALL FUCKED, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE ANYWAY TA: what a.... BRIGHT OUTLOOK.... YOU HAVE..... AG: ... AG: I'm sorry TA: you somehow.... convinced my matesprit to doubt my flush for him..... TA: and.... SORRY IS.... THE BEST YOU.... CAN COME UP WITH?..... AG: I didn't convince him of anything TA: then why in the crotchblistering FUCK did he.... ask me that question?!..... AG: I don't know AG: I'm sorry TA: see earlier.... statement of..... TA: "SORRY IS THE BEST YOU CAN COME.... UP WITH?"..... AG: Kill me if you want AG: I don't really care TA: why would i kill you right away?..... TA: where's the fun in that?!..... AG: I don't know... AG: I don't care... AG: I might as well be dead... TA: you have the.... worst.... outlook on life..... TA: do all humans share your negativity?..... AG: You have twelve left AG: Twelve trolls left TA: oh no shit really....?!..... TA: i had absolutely NO CLUE..... AG: There's only seven humans left TA: cry me a river?..... TA: i....'m.... the only.... purple left in the universe, other than antera......... TA: but who knows what.... happned.... to.... her!..... AG: Do you think I give a shit? TA: do you think.... i give a shit.... about your.... problem with there being.... so few humans?..... AG: No, I don't TA: then cry me a.... fucking river and don't talk to my matesprit again......... AG: No TA: i'm.... sorry what....?..... TA: say that.... one more time so i.... know.... if i'm going to be ruining one of aaisha's dresses.... or not..... AG: NO, FUCK YOU TA: are you waxing BLACK FOR.... ME?..... TA: is.... that what this is!?..... AG: No! TA: then what do you want from me other than.... an ASSKICKING..... AG: I don't want anything from you TA: then why are you.... still messaging.... me?!..... TA: why did you message me in.... the first.... place?..... AG: Because I thought you'd be cool TA: oh yes..... TA: i'm cool..... TA: until you mess with my matesprit..... TA: and.... make him doubt that i am truly flushed for him......... TA: i'm.... the best purpleblooded troll there is!..... TA: because i....'m the ONLY purple there is!..... AG: Because you're the last one left TA: EXACTLY...... AG: No shit sherlock TA: you almost ruined the one.... good thing.... i.... have.... going for me..... TA: and..... TA: that's not something i can just forgive..... AG: I don't want you to forgive me TA: i wouldn't forgive you even.... if you WANTED me to..... TA: not.... even a command from aaisha could get me to forgive.... you......... AG: Was that supposed to hurt me? TA: it was a statement of fact..... AG: Here's the fucking log -- angryGardener AG sending file FUCKYOU.txt -- -- teasingAsperity TA file FUCKYOU.txt downloading -- AG: You can read it whenever you want -- teasingAsperity TA file FUCKYOU.txt received! -- AG: Uh...actually...uh...shit I fucked up again...I'm sorry... AG: I'm gonna go...and set up Christmas decorations...uh...later... -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:34 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Mike